


Sing for Me

by essenceofotome



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: Another fic I cherry picked from my tumblr (essenceofspace), this time with Shu x Yui and his filthy, filthy mouth. I imagine them in a college AU just because it makes me feel better about writing smut, lol. This one was really fun to write!
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sing for Me

“You enjoy what I do to you,” his voice was low and relaxed, murmuring close to her ear. It was not a question, words spoken as though they were scripture. His blue eyes were naturally lidded due to his lackadaisical nature, but there was a lascivious glimmer to them that was simmering in his stare. He had the smaller woman cradled against his chest, laying back against the wall of the practice room in the music hall. The room was built for practicing instruments or vocals, giving a pleasant reverberation when anything was spoken. Shu had dragged several music stands in front of the door before shutting him and Yui inside to be alone together after all the others had left for other classes.

Yui turned her head away, not because she disagreed with him, but because she was embarrassed that his words were true. She had spent a long time chasing after the man, and through her persistence she finally held his attention. Just the thought of him giving her his undivided attention gave her butterflies in her stomach. However, little did she know the vampire had a possessive streak. Now that his eyes were locked onto her, he wanted to make sure that she didn’t go anywhere.

A part of him was nervous of her delicate, and naïve nature. She was a human, and as such was vulnerable. She was also disturbingly trusting and good natured. But that vulnerability stimulated the side of him that needed control. He didn’t have the energy, or rather, the willpower to chase after most things. But Yui, she was different. When she spoke to his other brothers or even classmates at their school, a rage sieged his heart. He wanted her to look only at him. His hand snaked down to her thigh, thumb tracing a pattern near the hem of her skirt, sneaking his hand slowly beneath the fabric. She shifted under his touch, tilting her head to look up at him with a doe-like expression.

“Keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to stop,” he laughed, his pace languid and unhurried. A bright flush traced over her features and she let out a small laugh in return. “Shu…we can’t do that here,” she reasoned with him, pushing against his arm playfully. He was much stronger than her human frame, and she couldn’t displace his arm if she wanted to in all fairness, but it was more of a statement than an actual attempt. “And why not?” his breath came hot on her ear, sneaking his tongue out to trace a sensitive spot on the shell of her ear.

She shivered and held back a groan, not wanting to alert anyone who may be outside the room. “It’s fine if they hear you sing, after all, you’re mine right? They deserve to know you’re mine…” His fingers gathered the fabric of her skirt, pushing it up her thighs and her hands shot down to stop him from completely hiking her skirt up but he swatted her hands away with his other hand. He chuckled again and reached for something from the pocket of his jacket, revealing that he had been carrying around a silken ribbon with him and Yui narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Shu…since when do you carry—“ her sentence was cut off with a slender finger pressing against her lips and the heat in her face flushed harder.

“Shh, what a dirty girl…you’re making such a lewd face. It makes you excited, doesn’t it?” he guided her hands behind her back while his words began to something besides just her face. He was quick to wrap the ribbon around her wrists; giving it a quick tug to make sure it wouldn’t come undone. The fabric was slick and soft against her skin, but he didn’t want to cut off her circulation either. If worse came to worse he would just bite it off of her, so he wasn’t overly concerned with it. “Shu!” she exclaimed when fingers were once again creeping up both of her thighs this time, and when she writhed against him she could feel his arousal growing in his jeans behind her. She gasped and sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting on it to keep her distracted.

Her exclamation had echoed off the walls and it shot an electric desire through Shu’s appendage, causing him to twitch. He wanted to hear more of that voice. He needed more of her. “This is what you do to me, Yui,” he breathed against her once more, dipping his head down to run his tongue along her jawline as his hands grabbed the sides of her panties, pinching the fabric up and creating a delicious friction against her heat. “Don’t you feel special? You’re the only one who makes me feel like this…”

He ground himself against her backside, eliciting groan from the woman in front of him, and her head slanted to the side to give him room to assault her neck. She tried to shift her shoulders down to brush her bound hands against his bulge, earning a growl from the man. “You really are a lewd woman…” His chuckle vibrated on her throat and her smugness was swept off her face with the swift piercing of his fangs into her flesh. “Aahn!” Both the surprise and the sensation that shot through her caused her to cry out loudly, the sound surrounding the both of them. Molten pleasure overrode the initial pain of his bite and all coherent thoughts melted into the buzzing sensation that almost made her feel like she was floating.

Her arousal made her blood thick, and the sweetness of it had an almost aphrodisiac effect on the man. He lapped up her life essence hungrily, letting his eyes close in the process. He tugged on her panties again, bunching the fabric so that it rubbed against her slit, dampening the garment with her excitement. Yui moaned shakily, moving her hips against him. “I can’t..” she started to speak but he shushed her again, and leaned her up onto her knees, aiming to lean her onto the ground in a rather compromised position since she wasn’t able to balance herself on her arms. He propped her onto the ground with her ass in the air, her face was flush against the floor.

“The only thing I want to hear coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours is your cries of pleasure,” his voice was a command and it sent chills through her. She wished she could blame it on fear, but she knew better. Yui chewed on her lip for another moment before a sly smile spread across her innocent looking face and she replied, “Yes, Master—“

The erotic moan that left Shu’s lips was worth teasing the man, but she had definitely excited him to the point of no return with that little gesture. He smirked and lifted her skirt up over her lower back and rubbed his hand along her ass before bringing it down with a firm smack. He had done it over her underwear, but it still stung with a zing. “Shu!”

“Oh no, you’re not going back now,” his laughter was full of amusement as he worked her panties off of her body, appreciating that she was learning to wear more flattering things around him. “Call me Master again, I like it, my little pet.” Again, laughter filled the room. It was warm and deep, with a sultry baritone quality. “I didn’t know you were such a pervert,” he leered at her, rubbing his hand against her bare ass slowly, letting his thumb brush against her core.

Her moan was music to his ears. Sweeter than any of the music he had listened to, and he was tempted to record her in the throes of passion to listen to whenever the mood struck him. He filed that thought away for later, pressing his lips to the backside of her thigh, making her squirm against the floor. He hooked an arm around her knees to steady her, “Mm, just like that. I bet you lured me here just so you could satisfy yourself, hm?” If she wasn’t mistaken, he was the one who lured them into the room, but her thoughts were too scrambled to fight back against his claim. She wanted his mouth somewhere else and she didn’t want to be edged into eternity by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to the man.

For a man who was usually so lethargic, he most definitely had an inhuman amount of stamina. Once more, his fangs pierced her flesh swiftly, this time near her core, on her inner thigh. What she was not expecting, was for a finger to glide into her dripping core simultaneously. She howled out, her legs shaking against his arm. She realized she was nearly drooling and closed her mouth, her cheek pressed firmly against the floor. She whimpered and tried to lean back against him but he held her still in his grasp.

She could tell he was making lewd noises against her on purpose as he drank from her a second time. He worked a second finger against her while he indulged in her sweet, sticky blood. He almost couldn’t take it; filling himself with her, forcing her essence to flow through his veins. “You’re being such a good pet for me, aren’t you?” his tongue languidly lapped at her thigh, trailing a little higher to taste her arousal. She was so wet, and her arousal mixing with the sweetness of her blood was enough to make him lose his leisurely indulgent pace.

He pulled away, and Yui tried to look behind her, confusion briefly painting her face before she heard his zipper pull down and her heat clenched in response. “Now, my pet, you’re going to sing for me. Ok?” Yui gulped and opened her mouth to protest but her thoughts were scrambled again when she felt his hardened erection prodding her entrance. Shu grabbed onto her bound hands, lifting her towards him, still balancing her on her knees while he pushed into her. His hands finally settled on her shoulders, grinding against her slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

She whined as he stretched her insides, at this angle she was at his complete mercy. But she had trust in him not to drop her on the ground. His muscular thighs guided him back, only for him to draw back into her with precision. His pace was still slow, wanting her to get used to his size before he completely railed her. “Sh—ah, M-Master! You’re so deep,” she was teasing him again, hoping to get him to move faster. She purposefully let her tone melt into a lustful moan.

For all the innocence that was painted on her face, there was a dirty side to her as well. And Shu always had a way of drawing it out of her. He growled again, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her chest to hold her tightly before he quickened into an almost frenzied pace. “Dirty girl, you’re my little slut, aren’t you?” he panted against the side of her cheek, his dampening hair tickling her skin as he held her against him. They were still mostly clothed, but the sounds that their lovemaking was making filled the room and made her feel more exposed than if she had stripped bare.

“Yes! Yes! I’m you’re little slut,” she cooed, leaning her head against the crook of his neck, as he took her from behind. Those words were his undoing, and his thrusts became more erratic, his length swelling inside of her. “Cum for me, hm?” he all but begged, his own release nearing, but he didn’t want to let up just yet. He twisted one arm down to caress her swollen bud and used his other arm to cradle her against him. Her wanton cries escaped her mouth uninhibited, seemingly having forgotten about their semi-public rendezvous.

Shu smirked against her, his voice husky as he spoke, “That’s it, sing out for me. Ahh, I bet the others can hear it too. You crying out for me, hmm? That excites you doesn’t it, just the thought of them hearing you like this. That slutty little mouth of yours…” His filthy words along with his skillful fingers brought her over the edge, and she saw white as the pleasure exploded behind her eyelids, bringing her to euphoria as he emptied his own pleasure deep inside of her. They stayed like that as the both of them caught their breath. He leaned back with her still on top of him, sitting against the floor so he could undo the ties on her hands before letting her move off of him. She brought her sore wrists toward her chest and looked back at the man demurely, a complete 180 from her previous bravado.

“It’s too loud in here, someone might have heard!” she scolded the man, but he merely shrugged in response. He slowly slid out of her and she let out a little whimper at the sensation. She swatted his chest and he chuckled, grabbing the underwear he had tossed to the side from earlier and handing them to her. Yui blushed and shifted, some of his semen starting to spill out of her. He tsked and used a finger to push it deeper inside of her soiled pussy, causing her to shudder. “You’re going to wear that underwear and walk out of here with my seed inside of you.”

He helped her into her panties and he patted her skirt back down for her. “If you feel it starting to slide out, I want you to clench and hold it the best you can. Do you think you can do that?” he stood the both of them up, ghosting his lips over her as he waited for her response. “Y-yes..” she offered meekly, his words sparking arousal in her all over again. He pressed his lips against hers as a reward and combed his fingers through her hair gently before turning to open the door and guided her out, with a hand possessively on her lower back. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
